The Light
by RoseDagger
Summary: Renea is Evelyn and Rick's daughter. When Ardeth comes to ask Evelyn and Rick for help they are not around. So he takes Renea to help him because Imhotep has rised again. But what happens if Renea fall for the former preist? Read and find out! (ImhotepOC)


Diamond:hello all this is my first movie fanfic so umm try to be nice.....  
  
Yami Diamond:Yea be nice or i'll tie you to a plank and let rabid coyotes eat you alive!  
  
Diamond:O_oum...pleese excuse my Yami  
  
Y.Diamond:*hits her hikari over the head with a plank* There is no reason to be excusing me!  
  
Diamond:x_x   
  
Y.Diamond:MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Random Announser Guy:On with the story!  
  
Y.Diamond: *to R.A.G* DIE FOOLISH MORTAL! THAT WAS MY LINE!  
  
R.A.G:O_O AHHHHHHHH *runs as fast as he can away from Y.Diamond*  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************The first thing that he was aware of was the soft glow of fire light invading the dark that surrounded him. Then the soft fabrics of velvets, silks, linens and furs that he was lieing on. He sat up and opened his eyes slowly. It felt as if he had been sleeping for thousands of years. But here he was looking around in what looked like...Nefertiti's room? Quickly he got up realizing where he was. Questions of how he got there ran though his mind. A breeze came through the balcony window lifting the gold curtains and blowing sotly angainst his bronzed body. He looked down seeing that he had no robe on.  
  
What is going on? he thought  
  
"I bet you are wondering where you are."  
  
A silky voice from the shadows of the room met his ears. A woman stepped out of the shadows. Her long auburn hair glinted in the fire light and her blue eyes shone like sapphires.  
  
"Yes." he replied "But who are you?"  
  
"You dont remember...then the ritual worked."  
  
The woman smiled showing pearly white teeth.  
  
"I am Naia, your servant. Welcome back from the underworld Imhotep."  
  
~*BACK IN ENGLAND*~  
  
The light in the living room of the O'Connell's mantion was dim. Not good for reading. But Renea O'Connell sat in there anyway brushing up on the history of Ancient Egypt. It was very quiet on the count that Alex was moved out. How Renea missed Alex even though he was a pain sometimes. Evelyn and Rick were off in Greece seeking the temple of the Moon and poor nineteen year old Renea was at home alone. The sudden ring of the door bell caused Renea to jump.  
  
I wonder who that could be...  
  
Renea slowly put down her book and got up to answer the door. The door bell rang again annoying her greatly.  
  
"Im coming!" she shouted  
  
Sighing heavily Renea opened the door slowly listening to the protestant groan of the joints it sat on. A man with dark hair and skin stood there silent. Before Renea could speak the man spoke urgently with tones of stress in his voice.  
  
"Evelyn I need you and Rick to help me."  
  
"Umm...I'm not Evelyn." said Renea confused "I'm Renea her daughter."  
  
The man looked confused at Renea. He stepped closer to see her face clearly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I am Ardeth Bay, a friend of your parents. They helped me long ago and i need their help again."  
  
"Well Ardeth my parents are off in Greece looking fo rthe temple of the moon."  
  
Ardeth sighed deeply. It was obvious that he was stressed. Renea looked at the man with curiosity.  
  
"Well why dont you come in i might be of some help." Renea finally said  
  
Ardeth smiled half heartedly and stepped into the house. His black robe flowed behind him as he followed Renea into the living room.  
  
"Can you speak and read Ancient Egyptian?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Why?" asked Renea  
  
"Because i need to know that before I can decide if you can help me." answered Ardeth simply "Also have your parents ever told you what happened twenty-seven years ago?"  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Renea  
  
"About the High Preist of Osirus, Imhotep."  
  
"What about him?" asked Renea now more interested  
  
"They never told you?" Ardeth asked surprise overtaking his voice  
  
"No. Can you tell me?"  
  
"Yes on the way there."  
  
"Where?" asked Renea  
  
"Egypt." 


End file.
